CORE A: ADMINISTRATIVE - ABSTRACT The Administrative Core provides leadership and expert support to ensure that the University of Washington (UW) Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) is successful in pursuing its vision of precision medicine for Alzheimer's disease (AD). The Administrative Core's Specific Aims align with UW ADRC's Overall Specific Aims to build a research infrastructure, promote discovery, share with the community of physicians and scientist dedicated to developing solutions for AD, and propel advancement through commitment and collaboration. The Administrative Core's goals are (i) Provide scientific leadership and administrative direction, (ii) Organize regular administrative meetings, (iii) Recruit outstanding new faculty, (iv) Run a vibrant Pilot Award program for AD research across UW Medicine, (v) Provide expert grants management, fiscal support, and appropriate regulatory oversight for the Center and related activities, (vi) Promote seamless interactions among Projects and Cores, (vii) Facilitate collaborations with the national Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC) Program and other researchers focused on AD, (viii) Ensure effective interactions with national and international efforts in AD research, and (ix) Maximize the impact of UW ADRC in our community, our university, and nationally. The Administrative Core integrates UW ADRC components and promotes synergy with the national ADC Program.